yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Brindley
Since the age of eight, Lewis has been playing prank calls to all of his family, friends, and past wives, 90 to be exact. Albert Einstein once claimed that the reincarnation of himself would be named Lewis Brindley. He specialises in aerospace engineering, has driven two tanks, and has thrown several grenades. Lewis enjoys gnocchi pasta, prawn katsu, tomato juice and live action role-playing. His blood type is A+. If you prefer Lewis over Simon, you are a Yognaut, not a Yognaught. He has a friend Dave, who has not only tazered him on multiple occasions but beaten him as well. Dave also once acquired a large amount of fireworks and threw them in a large bin while drunk. He is most well known for his infamous rants and woe betide anyone who crosses him. Lewis went on a spirit journey back in 1997 and met his animal spirit guide, which was a donkey named Gavin. Since then, Gavin has been the driving force behind everything Lewis does. Lewis also repeatedly whistles when he speaks, although he always denies having a gap in his teeth. Although not currently playing World of Warcraft Lewis was most recently playing a Gnome Warrior called Zephs. Lewis's Minecraft character is called Xephos, and his dad is called Allen Brindley. Lewis is currently dating the lovely flower known as Hannah. Too bad that flower is a venus fly-trap.... It has been said that Lewis is a member of the secret society known as The 1956 Club, but it's probably just a crazy conspiracy theory. ...right? Notable Quotes * "Fuckin' Hell!" * "Flippin' heck!" * "Are you alright there, friend?" * "Let me just kill this pig..." * "We're not retreating, we are advancing in a different direction!" * "I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it." * "Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on." * "Ohp?" * "Um, does anyone have any pork?" * "The thing is..." * "I shouldn't have done that. That's probably cheating." * "Poosh the byooton." * "I may die at this point, however..... shit." * "Careful, friend!" * "Um, holy shit, son." * "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaaaaaaarrgh!" * "Oh God Simon, what is going on?" * "Oh God Simon, what are you doing?" * "Oh God Simon, where are you?" * "Oh God Simon, what have you done?" * "This game is beautiful." * "GAMES AWESOME." * "Siiimoonnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!" * "You're like a naughty school child!" * "/give honeydew 46 1" * "I just did a little trump!" * "Not much to motorboat there, to be honest." * "Oh goodness me!" * "My brain's lagging." * "Re *whistle* cently" * "Balls to this, im cheating" * "HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!" * "Ooof, oh" * "Oh, blimey, I think I need a cup of tea and a sit down after that" * "Op, crikey." * "Eiffel Tower!" * "Oh God, that cow's moo got cut off!" * "Man up Bitch!" * "AWWWWWWWWW!!!! * "Fucking hells bells!" Fan Comments and Concerns Many of Lewis fans are deeply concerned that one day his nose is going to explode as a result of all the nose laughs that Simon continually forces out of him. Category:People Category:Table of Content Category:Yogscast